Subtle Changes
by Sakurachan44
Summary: The members of Team 7 have grown up. Life isn't perfect though as Sakura and Kakashi head out on a mission together. Things seem to be changing between them, but will the mission only add problems? KakashixSakura


This is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters as much as I'd like to.

"Kuso," Sakura muttered wiping away a strand of hair that fell in her eyes. Currently she was training alone and seemed to be getting worse with practice, something that thoroughly annoyed her. Stopping to catch her breath she knelt down panting slightly.

"Sakura-chan!" a loud voice yelled belonging to none other than Naruto. Sakura looked up to see the blonde running towards her. A smirk crept on to her face as he reached her, beaming his usual smile.

"Guess what, I finally did it!"

Sakura gave him a confused look as Naruto's expression became annoyed. "I'm going to be the next Hokage," he explained, obviously disgruntled that he had to.

"Really?" Sakura smiled, standing up to give her friend a hug. A blush colored his face with the contact, as he had never really outgrown his crush on the pink-haired girl. Sakura pulled back smiling, "I'm so proud you really did it. You finally achieved your dream."

Naruto nodded happily, still slightly pink and began babbling about the process and what he had gone through. As he talked Sakura began to phase out, thinking about how much had changed since the days of team 7. She and Naruto were now jounin, great friends, and were closer than she would have ever imagined. He was like a brother to her and no matter what she could count on him. Sakura knew that Sasuke would be happy for him as well. Long ago she gave up her obsession and she and the dark haired boy were also close like brother and sister. Currently he was on another Anbu mission and excelled as captain of his squad. His attitude had completely changed from the time he was brought back to the village although he was still quiet and slightly aloof. From Sasuke her thoughts traveled to their former teacher.

Kakashi also remained in touch with the team and often still trained with them whenever he had time. Sakura and he had especially become closer over the years that had passed. The real change in their relationship occurred when Sasuke left a few years ago to go after Itachi and Naruto went after him. While both boys were gone, the two left spent time together, Sakura hoping to keep the group intact and Kakashi just trying to keep her happy. Even now after Sasuke returned along with Naruto they kept close. The pair often hung out in their free time together to train and she truly enjoyed spending time with the silver-haired jounin. Even with his more troublesome habits.

Suddenly Naruto stood waving a hand in front of her face and Sakura realized that she had completely missed what was asked.

"Geez, Sakura are you there?" Naruto asked, smiling at the embarrassed expression on her face.

"Yeah sorry I spaced out," she answered shaking her head.

"Obviously. I asked if you'd like to go out for ramen," he laughed.

"Oh of course, anything for the next Hokage," she said sarcastically, bowing humbly.

Naruto elbowed her gently then stated in his best authoritative voice, "If you aren't careful I will punish you for your insolence. D-ranked missions for the next year!" he yelled pointing one finger in the air for added effect.

Sakura's eyes grew wide at the thought and she teased back, "Of course Hokage-sama I will do as you wish, but please don't send me on D missions."

The two burst into laughter as they began walking towards the ramen stand, otherwise known as Naruto's second home. On the way there they passed the jounin headquarters, and Sakura stopped Naruto.

"I just need to check something real quick I'll be right back."

Sakura ran in quickly and headed to where mission reports were kept. She shuffled through a few of the papers and found what she was looking for. As she went to hang the clipboard back up Genma walked in and smiled.

"Found what you needed? Or can I help you…with anything," he added with a flirtatious smile.

Sakura looked over and smiled sweetly, "No I'm all set, but thank you for the offer. See you later I've gotta treat the next Hokage to lunch."

Genma chuckled knowing of the news and waved as she left.

Running back out she quickly found Naruto who had oozed closer to the noodle stand and the two continued to walk to the shop.

"What did you need to do?" Naruto asked referring to the stop at the headquarters.

"Oh I had to check something for the hospital. The supply list goes through there."

Naruto shrugged and went back to talking while Sakura breathed a silent sigh of relief that no more questions were asked. Honestly that wasn't the reason she had gone in, but she really didn't want to explain the truth. She wasn't even sure of the truth herself.

Finally the meal came and there was silence for all of two minutes while Naruto ate. And the silence wasn't really silence since it was broken up by loud slurping.

"Ah," Naruto smiled putting the bowl down.

Sakura shook her head. She was still only halfway through her meal and was slowing down as she filled up.

"Well I have to see Hinata next so I guess I should go, if that's okay with you," he told her obviously trying to not offend her by leaving before her.

"Oh go ahead you've got lots of people to tell. And I'll get the check. You earned it after all," she told him smiling warmly.

"Thanks Sakura you're the best," Naruto answered waving as he left. "Oh yeah, there's a party for me tonight, you'll be there right?" he asked poking his head back through the door.

"I suppose I have no choice?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Of course I'll be there baka!" she answered, laughing as he smiled and almost knocked a few people over when he turned around quickly.

Sighing Sakura turned her attention to her food when a deep voice behind her interrupted.

"Yo, Sakura."

Sakura turned quickly to see Kakashi standing directly behind her. As she did, her hand hit her drink causing it to fly off the table. Her eyes watched in horror, but a sudden hand grabbed it and put it back in front of her. _Damn that was fast, how the hell does he do that?_

Kakashi on the other hand was laughing at her expression and sat down across from her at the table.

"Kakashi-sensei, how have you been??" Sakura smiled relieved to see he was back from his mission. Kakashi winced at the fact she still used that honorific when she said his name. He'd have to remember to tell her to drop it someday.

"Oh, good. I just got back a little while ago and have nothing to eat at home so here I am," he answered leaning on his forearms on the table. Although most wouldn't notice, Sakura could see he was tired. There was something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"So you gonna fill me in on all that I missed?" he asked in his bored tone.

Sakura smiled, "Of course." It had become tradition that they would sit and talk when he got back and she would tell him all of the happenings and gossip of Konoha. What amused him was the way she talked as though it was extremely boring and she didn't care, which was probably the case. The truth was that Kakashi couldn't care less about the gossip either, but he simply enjoyed the time he spent with her. That thought made him think back to what greeted him when he first came home.

_As he walked out of the office from debriefing he stopped to grab paperwork for the report he had to fill out. As he was considering what excuses he could use to put that process off Genma walked in and smiled the usual senbon in its place._

_"Hey Hatake how was the mission?"_

_Kakashi shrugged grabbing the last form he needed. He began to walk out when Genma's voice stopped him._

_"You know someone checked up on you everyday. I wish I had someone like that who cared enough to make sure I wasn't dead."_

_Kakashi turned back slightly to look at his friend with his uncovered eye. He wasn't sure what he was getting at but he had an idea of who would be checking on him that could actually get into jounin headquarters. There weren't a lot of people who he was friends enough with to check up on him, so it narrowed down the field._

_Sighing Kakashi turned back to leave when Genma spoke once more._

_"She's at the noodle stand treating the future Hokage to lunch."_

_Kakashi paused for a moment questions eating at him but he continued out the door now walking towards the noodle stand._

The whole conversation he had been considering what Genma told him and he wanted nothing more that to ask Sakura about it. However he was afraid that she would be embarrassed and feel awkward so he held his tongue on the matter.

"And the most important news is Naruto is to be the next Hokage!" Sakura announced obviously proud of her friend.

Luckily Kakashi phased back in at the right time and so he actually heard the news. "That's great, I'll have to congratulate him when I see him."

"Well there's a celebration tonight, and I'm sure he'll want you there."

Kakashi looked up and nodded. "Are you going to go?" he asked with his hidden smile.

Sakura smiled back, "Well yeah I have to go or he'd probably hunt me down and drag me there."

"Well good I'll pick you up on the way."

"Ok if you want," she shrugged secretly happy he was going to show up with her. She always hated walking into things like that by herself.

"Ok good," he answered. Kakashi knew his student well, and although she was fearless in battle, she hated walking into unfamiliar situations. The two turned quiet for a moment when Kakashi's food arrived, although it took him no time to eat. Sakura couldn't even get a glimpse of his face he was so fast. Finished with her meal she spoke up.

"Well I should go, I have a few errands to run then I think I should probably clean up before the party," Sakura said smiling brightly placing more than enough money on the table.

"Alright I'll see you tonight," Kakashi answered his eye turning up indicating a smile.

"What time?" Sakura asked knowing that it would be relative considering who she was asking.

"How about eight, don't want to show up too early," he suggested with a slight laugh to his voice.

"So I'll see you 9:30 or 10:00 then?" Sakura smirked and turned to walk away.

Kakashi laughed shrugging his shoulders to show he'd heard stranger things. Quickly his eye followed Sakura as she walked away, and inadvertently traveled down to her hips. He caught himself and silently cursed that he'd done it again. As the jounin began his walk home his mind reeled with all the possible reasons why Sakura would check on him. _Well I am her teacher, and we've been through a lot she could just want to make sure I'm alright. Or maybe…_ He cut himself off again before he started thinking about the impossible. Even if Sakura did see him as more than a friend it would be a tough relationship. Never mind that he was who he was, but he was significantly older and her teacher. _Former teacher_ he reminded himself. Sighing slightly he walked into his apartment to catch up on reading and hopefully stop thinking about a certain pink-haired girl.

Sakura had been sleeping peacefully when a sudden knock woke her. Frowning she looked to the clock next to her that read 8:01. _Who the hell,_ she wondered, getting up quickly to answer the door. When the door opened she received the shock of her life. There before her was none other than the copy-nin, dressed in a black button down shirt and black pants. Of course the headband and mask were still in place, but simply being out of uniform made him look more relaxed. Her stunned silence was broken when he spoke up.

"Hmm nice, going for the sweats and t-shirt party look?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

Sakura looked to herself then back to him cheeks reddening quickly, "Why the hell are you on time, I thought I'd at least have another hour!"

Kakashi chuckled, which caused her stomach to flip flop slightly and increased her blush. Sakura gestured him in.

"Well now you get to experience what we went through for years. Enjoy waiting," she smirked glad he could finally get a taste of what he was notorious for.

Sakura walked quickly away to get ready leaving the ninja to laugh again. Luckily he had brought a book along so he leaned against the wall and began reading. Sakura was able to get ready quickly and walked back out within a few minutes ready to go. Kakashi however wasn't really ready for what she would look like.

She had decided on a white tank top and a short blue skirt that sat low on her hips. There was the slightest amount of stomach that showed between the skirt and top. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she had put some makeup on, as Ino had instructed. With the warmer weather she had decided on simple flip flops even though she was not exactly tall and could have used the height from heels. Kakashi couldn't care less about her footwear; he was absolutely stunned by the whole picture. So much so he managed to fumble his book while putting it away, almost dropping it on the floor along with his jaw.

Sakura looked away a slight blush on her cheeks. She knew she looked alright but she never imagined she'd get the reaction he gave. "Is it alright?" she asked a little unsure considering it wasn't often she had to dress up.

Kakashi recovered quickly and cleared his throat as it suddenly felt dry. "Yeah you look great, let's go." Somehow it managed to come out in the usual bored way.

Sakura moved towards his left side when he stepped over and offered her his right arm. Blushing again she took his arm and they walked quietly out of her apartment and down the street. Kakashi had managed to not look obvious but he had purposefully made her walk on the side of his uncovered eye. Mentally he cursed himself as he kept thinking things he knew weren't appropriate, and kept blaming his books for it. The silence was killing Sakura so she managed some small talk while they walked and shortly they arrived at the party.

As they walked into the bar both were greeted by their friends but Naruto quickly whisked her away for a dance. She started to object when Kakashi nodded indicating he didn't mind that she was ditching him already. The two went out on the floor dancing to the fast beat and having a great time. Kakashi walked to a table in the corner and sat with Genma and Asuma who both gave him a funny look.

"So Kakashi, moving in on your former student, eh?" Genma said as though he were talking about a scandalous secret.

Kakashi sighed audibly not prepared to deal with his friend so early in the night. Asuma simply shook his head completely used to the way that Genma was. The dark-haired jounin continued to lay into Kakashi until he quieted down as Sakura arrived at the table.

"Hi there boys, mind if I join you?" she asked sweetly.

Immediately Genma smirked and slid a little closer to the empty chair. "Not at all, please sit."

Asuma shook his head thinking about how often he did that action around Genma while Kakashi was looking uninterested as usual. The lack of emotion was a cover as he could feel a twinge of jealousy when Genma's arm found its way around Sakura's shoulders. Sakura smiled and moved slightly barely showing the fact she was uncomfortable. Genma flirted away, buying her a "girly drink" as he put it seeing how she hated the taste of his drink he offered. Sakura occasionally looked to Kakashi rolling her eyes at Genma's comments to which he replied with a hidden smirk.

The sudden sound of Ino's voice singing caught Sakura's attention and she turned to see her friend on stage singing a suggestive song and dancing even more suggestively with some of the band members that were playing. Disgusted Sakura turned to see Shikamaru sitting a couple tables away looking bored. The front didn't fool her, she knew how much he liked Ino and therefore how much it must bother him to see her up on stage like that. Sakura looked back and forth between the two for a moment then to her drink in annoyance.

"What?" Genma asked noticing her sudden silence and annoyed look.

"Every other day she does this to him," she said angrily.

"Huh?" Genma asked confused as usual.

Sakura sighed and began to explain. "Ino. She constantly acts like a slut even though she's with Shikamaru. And he sits there like it doesn't bother him but I know it does he loves that girl."

Genma shrugged and Asuma again shook his head. Kakashi remained quiet still but was impressed with the fact Sakura expressed her distaste for Ino's behavior. She was truly a good girl and would treat anyone she was with well. _I wonder if she would treat me well-_ he had to stop himself from thinking these things. There was no way anything could ever happen.

Suddenly he noticed a mischievous glint in her eye. "Sakura," he said lowly thinking he had figured out what she planned to do. The fact she was thinking of doing anything wasn't good.

"Trust me," she smiled at him getting up from the table.

Quickly she walked to Shikamaru's spot where he sat alone and sat down next to him. He acknowledged her with a nod.

"Shameless the way she does this crap to you," she said after a moment looking at Ino instead of him.

He simply shrugged.

"How would you like to get her back?" Sakura smiled looking at him to see his reaction.

He looked her directly in the eye. "What do you have in mind?"

Kakashi had been watching Sakura to see if he was right about his hunch. He had figured she would talk to Shikamaru and something would happen but he wasn't prepared for what Sakura had planned.

The two were on the dance floor dancing to the song Ino sang. Actually, dancing might not have been the best word to describe what they were doing. Sakura pressed herself to Shikamaru, he simply stood as she moved provocatively against him. Slowly he began relaxing as his hands found her waist pulling her closer. The table of three men watched as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she whispered something in his ear. Genma made a comment about seeing Shikamaru blush but never finished as he watched Sakura turn around pressing her backside against him. The distinct clank of his senbon hitting the table was never heard by any of the shocked men. Shikamaru's hands roamed her body as he held her from behind and she continued to move and touch various places of her body against his. She spun around in his hands and faced him once more throwing her head back, eyes closed and a seductive smile on her face. This time Kakashi found his mouth wide open and Asuma lost his cigarette.

Apparently the music hit a spot without lyrics and Ino was on top of the couple.

"Haruno what the hell are you doing??" she yelled covering the microphone.

"We were just dancing, you know, like you were up on stage," Shikamaru answered lazily a smirk on his face.

Sakura smiled as well and nodded with an innocent look on her face.

"Whatever," Ino snarled grabbing Shikamaru away.

"About damn time," Sakura said loud enough for Ino to hear. Her friend looked back and her expression softened slightly, knowing Sakura was right. There was no way she'd ever admit it though.

Sakura went back to the table to find all three jounin still staring at her mouths gaping. Well two mouths were gaping the other was covered but it looked pretty open. Smirking she sat down and grabbed her drink taking a long sip. When no noise came out of any of the men she finally spoke.

"What? She needed to be taught a lesson."

Genma finally found words. "Can I get a girlfriend that mistreats me so you'll teach her a lesson?"

Sakura laughed out loud at the comment surprised that her act with Shikamaru had even affected the guys. Asuma even nodded at Genma's words although he would never try to do anything like that as Kurenai would kill him, literally. Sakura's eyes made their way to Kakashi's and she cocked her head slightly at him.

"You've been quieter than normal, what's up?"

Kakashi shrugged having recovered enough to close his mouth. He remained composed but deep down he wanted to do nothing more than grab her hand and make her dance with him. _Or more_ his hentai mind thought. This time there was no way he could argue with himself.

The music became quieter and a slow song came on, causing Asuma to be taken away by Kurenai who had showed up to the party. Genma asked Sakura to dance, but given the way he was looking at her she declined and pointed out a group of girls that had been eying him all night. He smiled, grabbed his senbon and went to see if one man could successfully dance with five girls.

Sakura looked to Kakashi as if thinking about something.

"What?" he asked after a minute of her staring.

"I dunno, I mean I just thought maybe we could dance but then again I've never seen you dance so I didn't want to ask if you didn't want to or couldn't," she trailed off blushing slightly.

Kakashi always thought she was cute when she was uncomfortable, the slight pink across her cheeks and how she looked shyly up through her long lashes. Sparing her embarrassment he stood and offered her a hand. Sakura looked up as though surprised then smiled broadly taking his hand. They walked to the floor and began dancing slowly both seeming a little unsure. Initially there was a gap between them as they tentatively danced.

"You've been quieter than usual tonight you okay?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I'm alright, it was a long mission," he answered shrugging slightly.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "I'm glad you're back I missed you."

"Me too," he smiled causing his eye to crinkle and noticed her blush again. Maybe it was the alcohol, but maybe it was something else.

With those words she pulled closer her heart racing slightly faster. Kakashi stiffened slightly at first not used to the contact from her but quickly relaxed and tightened his hold on her as well. As they danced her head fell to his collarbone and she snuggled slightly into his neck. He could feel her breath on his neck, the warm feeling causing his heart to quicken a bit as well. Unconsciously he found his hands playing with the end of her hair as he breathed in the scent. Suddenly she pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"When were you going to tell me you were stabbed?"

Kakashi's eye widened slightly, he hadn't expected her to notice. He had cleaned it up enough that it shouldn't be a problem and he would do anything to avoid the hospital. Sakura's gaze pierced him, and finally she pulled away completely grabbing his hand. Kakashi didn't follow at first giving her a questioning look.

"I'm fixing it let's go," she stated plainly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Kakashi told her quietly hoping she would let it drop but knowing better. Sakura glared at him with the skill of Tsunade herself. Finally he sighed and allowed her to pull him towards the door. Genma noticed them leaving and cocked an eyebrow while smirking.

"Ooooh leaving to be alone you two?" he smirked.

"Shut up," was the simultaneous response he received from both ninjas.

As they left the bar Sakura stopped dragging the jounin and instead fell into step beside him walking in the direction of their homes. Kakashi smirked deciding to give her a hard time for dragging him away. "So my place or yours," he asked with a hidden smirk.

"Yours is fine," Sakura answered smiling suggestively. It was not the reaction he had expected. There was once a time that she would have called him a pervert and slapped him, but now she seemed to go along with him more and even encourage it. He began feeling slightly unnerved, knowing that nothing should ever happen between them but it was entirely possible. What scared Kakashi the most was that he almost hoped for it.

Sakura looked away after her comment the usual blush gracing her face. She couldn't explain why she felt as she did, and she figured he wouldn't feel the same way. Even if their relationship wouldn't be taboo he probably had no real interest. There were times though that he would do things that made her think that maybe there was a chance he was feeling like she was.

They finally reached his apartment, which was unlocked. Sakura rolled her eyes at his lack of security and followed him inside. She had been there a few times so she didn't feel all that awkward, but lately with the little things that had been happening between them she was more unsure than usual. Kakashi turned on the light in his living room and took a seat on the couch anticipating the orders she would give. Instead he found her looking around seeming a little lost.

"Sakura?" he asked quietly.

Sakura looked back at him quickly realizing she had spaced out for a minute. She shook her head and walked straight to his bathroom to get a few cleaning supplies.

"I already cleaned it," he informed her when he figured out what she was doing.

"I don't care, given the way you lie you probably just washed it out quick and threw a Band-Aid on it," she stated walking back with a towel and some antiseptic.

She reached for the bottom of his shirt when he moved back slightly, not ready for her to be so forward. Sakura rolled her eyes, "I need to get at the wound to heal it baka."

"I know just don't be so grabby it's sore," he retorted covering up for the fact he had been startled.

Carefully he pulled one arm out of his shirt, and revealed his side and a bright wound held together by none other than a Band-Aid. The small thing barely covered anything only on top of an inch of the six inch gash. Sakura looked him square in the eye showing her disproval of his patch work. She began using the damp cloth to clean around the wound hoping to soften the fabric so it wouldn't hurt as much when it came off.

"You know you really don't have to do this," he told her enjoying the contact more than he should. Sakura shook her head at his comment and continued working. He decided to be cute and added, "But I know you just wanted to get me out of my shirt."

A sudden tearing sensation burned his side and he realized she had ripped the Band-Aid off without being the least bit gentle. He didn't move but did hiss a little as the wound was stuck to the fabric. When he looked at Sakura she was glaring at him, her cheeks slightly red. "Shut up and let me treat you, pervert."

Kakashi smiled seeing that there was a hint of laughter in her voice. He loved teasing her and grabbed any opportunity he could. She placed her hands on either side of the wound concentrating her chakra. The sensation instantly made the gash feel better and Kakashi felt his head hang as he relaxed, finally in less pain. The wound began to heal and soon there was no sign of any injury. As Sakura finished she realized that Kakashi's head was barely on her shoulder, his eye closed and breathing more relaxed. She turned to look at his face when his eye opened slightly and looked towards her. This placed them mere inches apart and both sat frozen in the intimate position. Sakura could feel her heart beat quicken and she licked her lips, her mouth feeling suddenly dry. Instinctively Kakashi's head moved closer to hers when a sudden knock at the door caused them to fly apart.

Kakashi shook his head, not sure whether he was relieved or annoyed by the disturbance. He walked quickly to the door leaving Sakura to consider what almost happened. _He almost kissed me._ Her thoughts ran with what could have happened and she wondered what would happen after that moment. Sighing heavily she figured it was one of those in the moment things, alcohol induced, and he would never try for that on purpose. Would he?

A few minutes later he returned shaking his head. Sakura looked at him with a questioning face and he laughed. "That was Genma. Apparently he thought that my apartment was someone else's. I guess a girl who he was supposed to meet."

Sakura laughed as well. "He's such a slut sometimes."

Kakashi chuckled again, knowing it was true. Genma had achieved quite the reputation that was almost as well known as his porn addiction. Now that the distraction was gone the pair found themselves quiet avoiding looking directly at the other. Both were processing what almost happened and whether to talk about it or ignore it and go on the way they were. That in itself was the problem; both were unsure what "they" were. Sakura took the first step looking up at Kakashi whose gaze was off towards the window. "Kakashi," she began causing his onyx eye to look at her once again. Just as she started to open her mouth to speak another knock sounded at the door.

Both of their heads swung in the direction of the noise and Kakashi went to open the door. He expected to find Genma there once more but instead was faced with an Anbu.

"Hatake Kakashi, the Hokage requests your presence immediately."

Kakashi nodded taking the scroll that was presented to him. "Also," the ninja continued sounded slightly nervous, "I was wondering if you know where I might find Haruno Sakura. Her presence is requested as well."

Kakashi showed no surprise but he definitely felt it. Why would this ninja think that he of all people kept tabs on Sakura?

"The last anyone else saw of her she was leaving the pub with you so I thought you might know uh where she is." The Anbu was now extremely uncomfortable despite his attempts to utilize his training and remain calm.

For a moment Kakashi felt relieved that it wasn't something like the whole village noticing that he spent a lot of time with his student. His relief left quickly however when he realized how leaving a bar with his former student must look. Luckily Sakura spared him further embarrassment.

"I'm here, I was healing a nasty wound that Kakashi-san had acquired on his last mission," Sakura answered smiling sweetly to the Anbu. The ninja nodded back, "I see. Then you also know what is expected of you." As he spoke he handed her a scroll as well and took off into the night.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura who was frowning slightly looking out the door were the ninja had stood. She then looked over to Kakashi and smiled and felt relieved when he smiled back, as far as she could tell from his eye. "Well I'd better be going, I know you will want to be late so I'll see you there," Sakura told him while still smiling.

Kakashi chuckled and nodded watching her performing a few hand seals only to disappear in a flurry of cherry blossoms. Once she was gone he closed the door and sighed, still not sure what to make of the earlier events. Sakura had started to talk to him but never was able to finish what she was going to say, and now she was acting completely normal. Did that mean she was going to ignore what had happened? Could they both if this meeting meant there was to be a mission for them? Kakashi sighed and sat back on his couch, figuring that "immediately" granted him a half hour.

So please review and let me know how I can improve okay?


End file.
